Lost in the Wind 2: Journey to the TOD
by familyguyfan
Summary: The crew is back on another adventure. Someone has stole their treasure and now Sir Spongebob and the crew are off to find it.
1. The Treasure is gone!

When Sir Spongebob woke up from his tent, he stretched his arms and took a deep yawn. He was in his uniform as usual. The sun was out and he checked to see how the treasure was. Sir Spongebob walked down the spiral stairs and opened the door to the treasure room. When Sir Spongebob opened the door, the treasure was gone! Sir Spongebob ran around in circles screaming, "WHAT IN SEA CLAMS HAPPENED!?" Kuzco rushed up to Sir Spongebob and said, "Did I hear something about clams? I'm starved."

"The treasure is missing!" Sir Spongebob sobbed.

Alarms sounded when Sir Spongebob pulled the rope to alert the crew. The sailors poked their heads out and marched to the treasure room. All 27 of the crew members sat in the chairs and Sir Spongebob pulled down a map and said, "As you all know, my treasure from the last journey has gone missing."

"Missing?!" everyone shouted.

"Are we going on another adventure?" Timmy asked.

Sir Spongebob nodded and led the crew down to the invention room. Once there, Sir Spongebob showed the crew his new invention. "I'd like you to meet my newest invention for this adventure. It's the Transporter 2000! It has jet fueled engine power and a GPS. Instead of taking weeks for us to get to our destination, it'll just take 2.5 seconds."

Everyone cheered and got on the Transporter 2000. Sir Spongebob pulled out his telescope and said, "Jimmy, press the button." Jimmy nodded and pressed a blue button and the Transporter 2000 went fast as the speed of light. When the machine stopped, everyone got dizzy and Sir Spongebob fell on the sand and rolled around like it was money. Or gold for that matter. Mr. Harriman jumped off the machine and said, "I say captain, it's almost lunch time. Who wants lunch meat sandwiches?" Everyone cheered and Sir Spongebob sniffed the air and said, "We can have lunch later. We have to find the treasure."

"Treasure?" Kuzco said confused. "I'm hungry!!"

Sir Spongebob gave Kuzco an odd look and said, "What do you want more? Lunch or Treasure?"

Kuzco blanked out for a moment and said, "Treasure!"

Wilt walked over with a picnic basket and said, "Maybe we can have lunch on the way to the treasure."

As the crew walked in the deep forest on the island, there were rustling noises in the bushes. "What was that?" Bloo asked. Mac sighed and said, "It was nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? I heard something! I swear!" Bloo said.

Mac sighed and said, "You're just imagining things. Come on."

Bloo stopped where he was and walked to the bush where he heard the noise. Tigger jumped out from the bushes and said, "Hey! I'm Tigger."

Music played in the background and Tigger began to sing.

Tigger: **The most wonderful thing about Tiggers,  
is Tiggers are wonderful things.  
Their tops are made out of rubber,   
their bottoms are made out of springs.  
They're bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy,  
Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is,  
I'm the only one.**

**Oh, I'm the only one.**

**Oh, the wonderful thing about Tiggers is,  
Tiggers are wonderful chaps.   
They're loaded with vim and vigor.  
They love to leap in your lap.  
They're jumpy, bumpy, clumpy, thumpy,  
Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun! Fun!  
But the most wonderful thing about Tiggers is ...**

**I'm the only one.**

Bloo rubbed his head as he got up from all the bouncing and said, "Look, we're looking for some treasure. Do you know where it is?"

Tigger grinned and said, "Treasure eh? Well there's more treasure than anywhere else here."

"Really?" Bloo asked as his eyes sparkled in the light.

"Of course. Follow me." Tigger said and led Bloo to the treasure.


	2. Getting Help

Meanwhile, Sir Spongebob and the crew were sitting down having some lunch. Sir Spongebob looked through the basket and said, "Where's the food? I thought that bunny packed it." Mr. Harriman coughed and said, "I believe the word is, imaginary friend." Kuzco patted him on the back and said, "Aren't we all imaginary?" Suddenly, out of no where, a candle jumped out of the basket and looked around curiously. "What's this?" Sir Spongebob asked the candle. The candle faced Sir Spongebob and said, "Whoa! You scared me!"

Krunk and Kuzco screamed in fear and Kuzco hid behind Krunk.

"Greetings. I'm Lumiere." The candle said. "I don't speak Spanish." Sir Spongebob said.

Lumiere laughed and said, "No my good friend. I'm from France."

"They speak Spanish in France?" Peter asked confused.

Lumiere sighed and said, "I've came here to tell you that I have plenty of food for you to eat here."

"Good." Sir Spongebob said. "We're starved."

Music played in the background and Lumiere began to sing.

Lumiere: **Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff**

**It's delicious**

**Don't believe me? Ask the dishes**

**They can sing, they can dance  
After all, this isn't France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest! **

Crew: ** Beef ragout  
Cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding "en flambé"**

Lumiere: **We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks**

**And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest**

**If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest**

**Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Get your worries off your chest  
Let us say for your entree  
We've an array; may we suggest:  
Try the bread! Try the soup!  
When the croutons loop de loop  
It's a treat for any dinner  
Don't believe me? Ask the china  
Singing pork! Dancing veal!  
What an entertaining meal!  
How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?  
We'll make you shout "encore!"  
And send us out for more  
So, be our guest!**

Everyone cheered and Sir Spongebob said, "That was a delightful meal. We should try that more often. Lumiere chuckled and said, "Nonsense. We have more where that came from." Sir Spongebob sighed and Lumiere asked, "What's wrong?"

"Well, someone stole our treasure." Sir Spongebob said as a tear fell from his eye.

Lumiere gasped and said, "That's horrible!! We must do something at once."


	3. Crocker Appears

Meanwhile, Bloo and Tigger were standing in front of a big dark cave. "Here we are." Tigger said as he smiled. Bloo's eyes glared at the cave and began to walk in. There was a sign inside that said, "Beware of Beast." Tigger snuck up behind Bloo and said, "I don't think this is a good idea. Maybe we should turn back." Bloo turned around and said, "Please. I've done this dozens and dozens of times."

"You have?" Tigger asked.

"Sure." Bloo said. "Come on."

As Tigger and Bloo entered deeper into the cave, it got darker and darker. "Maybe we should come back some other time." Tigger squeaked.

"Don't be a baby." Bloo said as he hid behind a rock.

Tigger peaked over Bloo and gasped. Beast was looking at the golden rose that was enclosed in a glass case and Beast said to himself, "What kind of fool am I? I must have been a monster. Why did I drive her away? Maybe it's my beauty. Or maybe it was something else."

"Awwww…" Bloo said out loud.

Beast turned around and yelled, "Who said that?"

The silence thickened and Beast hollered, "GET OUT OF MY CAVE!"

The ground shook violently and Beast threw the glass case on the ground and stepped on a piece of glass and yelled, "NO! NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! CURSE THIS DAY!"

Tigger and Bloo sprinted out of the cave and that's where they met eyes with Sir Spongebob and the crew.

"What's going on here?" Sir Spongebob asked.

"I was showing him where the treasure was." Tigger said nervous.

"What a coincidence! I was showing them where it might be." Lumiere said.

"There was a gold rose in there in a glass case which broke." Bloo explained.

"A gold rose?" Lumiere asked.

"It can't be the treasure. Can it?" Sir Spongebob asked.

Lumiere looked up at Sir Spongebob and said, "A gold rose must've been like the red rose from last time."

"I don't understand." Kuzco said confused.

Lumiere sighed and said, "Each rose is different. The red rose stands for love, the gold rose stands for power, and a green rose stands for fortune."

"So it's a good thing." Kuzco said.

"Not at all." Lumiere said. "If anyone gets a rose of any of those roses, that person will be turned into a beast."

"Why are you a candle?" Kuzco asked.

"Well you see, when the king was cursed the first time because he could not love, so he was turned into a horrible beast and everyone who lived in the castle would be turned into something. And I was turned into this. When the prince broke the spell, we were all turned back into humans. Now here's where it gets hard to explain. We were out on vacation and we landed on this island. We looked around to see where we were and this wizard came out from the sky and turned the prince back into a beast and everyone else who lived in the castle back to how we were originally was before." Lumiere explained.

The sound of the Beast screaming was heard from outside of the cave and the Beast rushed out of his cave and yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS MY TERRORTORY!"

Belle rushed over with a basket and covered her eyes and ran away crying, leaving her tears behind. "Belle!" Beast yelled and chased after her. At the riverbank on the island, Belle sobbed in her hands and Beast said calmly, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Belle sniffed and said, "You've changed. I knew you couldn't love." Beast paused and said, "I can love. Belle, there's a gold rose in the cave." Tears went down Belle's eyes and Belle said, "I don't believe you." Lumiere and the crew walked over to Belle and Lumiere said, "We don't have time. If we don't leave now, we'll be trapped on this island forever."

Beast growled and stomped angrily to the cave. "What do you mean trapped?" Sir Spongebob asked.

"If we don't leave before the 10th night before sunset, we'll never be able to leave this island." Lumiere explained.

All out of nowhere, Crocker appeared in his robot suit and said, "Finally! My plan is almost complete!"

"Crocker!!" Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda shouted.

Crocker laughed and put a big butterfly net over the island and said, "Try to get off of this island! Oh and if you're looking for your treasure, I hid it in the Crocker Cave."

Timmy banged the butterfly net and said, "Oh no! It's rope! We'll never escape."

Lumiere stood in front of the rope of the burned the rope. BAM! The rope of the butterfly net burned and the butterfly net disappeared.

"Poopy." Crocker said disappointed. "Now try to escape from the shield."

A big blue shield appeared over the island and then the crew was stuck. "What are we going to do?" Belle asked.

Sir Spongebob looked around and said, "Okay team we better do this quickly. Timmy, I want you to team up with Jimmy and invent something to get rid of the shield. Lumiere, I want you to get Beast to normal. Everyone else, cry and start begging for your mommies."

About 30 minutes later, Jimmy walked to Sir Spongebob and said, "We've finished the invention. All you have to do is aim at the top of the shield and press the green button."

Sir Spongebob took the remote and pressed the green button and BAM! The shield exploded and Crocker disappeared. "That was awkward." Sir Spongebob said.

Meanwhile in Beast's cave, Lumiere and Cogsworth were standing next to Beast doing whatever they could to break the spell. "Master, when will you ever stop being mad?" Lumiere asked. "It isn't like you to be like this."

Beast growled and said, "It's none of their business."

"Well I'm sure there's something we can do to help." Cogsworth said confidently.

"Like what?" Beast asked.

"Maybe you have too much power." Lumiere said. "If you could control your power, the spell will be broken."

"How is it possible? I'm a prince!" Beast growled.

Cogsworth coughed and said, "Here's what we need to do. Calm down and please control your temper. Just use some of the power in emergencies."

Lumiere smiled and said, "Yes. And before you know it the spell will be broken."


	4. Travel to Dimmsdale

The plan was set

The plan was set. Beast was in his cave looking at his magic mirror. "Oh please magic mirror. Please show me how I can control my power." Tears fell from his eyes and the magic mirror shined brighter than ever. The mirror was out of his hands and suddenly the curse was broken. His face was smooth and he was in his uniform. The prince looked at himself in the mirror and kissed it gently. "Thank you magic mirror. I promise I won't use my power."

The prince walked out of the cave and shielded his eyes from the sun. The crew walked up to the prince and Lumiere said, "Master! You broke the curse. But how is it possible?

The prince smiled and said, "I made a promise to the magic mirror and told it that I wouldn't use any of my power."

Lumiere looked at his hands and said, "Brilliant. We should celebrate."

The prince looked around the island and said, "Well…okay." Sir Spongebob coughed and said, "While you guys celebrate, the rest of us are going to find Crocker."

"We'll come with you." Lumiere said. "We'd be honored to help you find your treasure." Timmy called for Cosmo and Wanda and said, "I wish we were in the Crocker Cave."

POOF!!

The crew appeared in the Crocker Cave and everyone was 2D. Sir Spongebob looked at his 2D body and said, "Wow. I lost weight." Timmy looked around and said, "We need to find some DNA and search for Crocker using the Crocker Tracker."

"Wonderful work Timmy! You're being promoted to sub captain." Sir Spongebob said.

Timmy grabbed the Crocker Tracer and put in Crocker's DNA and a red light beeped on the radar. Silence filled the room. "What's the problem?" Sir Spongebob asked. Timmy shook and said, "He's right behind us."

Crocker jumped out of the file cabinet and said, "A-HA! I knew you would escape. But no worries. You won't escape this time." The crew gave each other confusing looks and Crocker said, "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."

"Actually we just want the treasure." Sir Spongebob said. Crocker gulped and said, "Well that's too bad. With your treasure, I'll be able to have enough power to rule the universe."

Sir Spongebob pulled out his sword and said, "Give me the treasure or else."

Crocker laughed and said, "Yeah right. What are you going to do? I have absolute control of Fairy World and Dimsdale. There is nothing you can do to stop me!"

The crew gave each other confusing looks and pulled out their weapons. Crocker continued to laugh like a maniac and said, "Why am I wasting my time here? I have a world to control!" "We won't let you!" Timmy said. Crocker laughed and disappeared. A portal opened and the crew vanished through it. Danny looked around and said, "I have a feeling Crocker is up to something." "Is there a surprise party?" Patrick asked.

"Uh…no." Danny said. "I think he's using the treasure for a certain machine to take over our universes."

Jimmy laughed and said, "That's not going to happen. We've beaten Crocker once before. We can do it again!"

Kuzco coughed and asked, "Where are we?"

Sir Spongebob put on his mean look and said, "Now listen here! I don't care where we are but we need to stop Crocker from taking over the universe." "How are we going to find the machine? We don't even know what it looks like." Timmy said.

Sir Spongebob raised one eyebrow and said, "I think I have an idea." The crew pulled up their sleeves and appeared at the school. Crocker laughed in an evil way and pulled out a remote control. "That's my shrink ray." Jimmy whispered. Crocker laughed and said, "With this device, I'll turn everyone in the universe so small that I'll finally be able to crush everyone until Timmy Turner admits he has fairy god parents!"

Walker appeared behind Crocker and said, "Good. You finally got the machine I was looking for." Crocker turned around and said, "Yes. I see that Mr. Burns will like this." Homer gasped and whispered, "Mr. Burns wants to join them?" Sir Spongebob faced Homer and asked, "Do you know who he is?" "Mr. Burns is my boss. We should head on over to Springfield." Homer suggested.


	5. Finally it's back!

Once the crew got to Springfield, Homer jumped off the machine and said, "Holly cow

Once the crew got to Springfield, Homer jumped off the machine and said, "Holly cow! We're in Springfield." Sir Spongebob smiled and said, "Let's get Mr. Burns and put a stop to his evil plan!" Timmy coughed and said, "What are we going to do about Crocker?" Sir Spongebob grinned and yelled, "CHARGE!"

Meanwhile in Mr. Burns's office, Mr. Burns tapped his fingers on his desk and said, "So Crocker, what do you suppose we do with the treasure chest?" Crocker smiled evil like and said, "I think we should build a giant monster and have it destroy this town!" An awkward silence filled the room and Mr. Burns said, "That's the dumbest idea ever! Instead I'm thinking we destroy all the universes in the world and they won't be able to go to their universe!"

"But sir, what about your refund. You only have 1,000,000,000" Smithers said as he took some lint off of Mr. Burns's jacket.

"What's your point?" Mr. Burns asked.

"Sir, it would take at least 2.5 trillion!" Smithers said worried.

Crocker sighed and said, "I guess we have to do it the hard way."

Sir Spongebob and the crew barged into Mr. Burns's office and yelled, "ATTACK!" The crew charged towards Mr. Burns waving their torches in their hands. Peter kicked down Mr. Burns and said, "You make me so sick!" Smithers punched Peter in the face and after 20 minuets of consecutive fighting; Sir Spongebob took the treasure chest and said, "Good luck trying to get the treasure back." Mr. Burns stood up and said, "Smithers, release the hounds."

Smithers pressed the button on Mr. Burns's desk and rubber snakes fell from the ceiling and Smithers said, "Uh sir, the hounds are on vacation. This is the best I could do."

Back at H.Q, Sir Spongebob opened the chest and smiled as he saw the gold. The crew cheered and Sir Spongebob said, "We did it guys! I'm proud we're a team."

END!


End file.
